I Can Express Myself
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: I felt a strong need to share some of my poetry - This is the kids (and possibly Captain Marvel) sharing how they feel through poetry. Rated T, just to be safe. :)
1. M'Gann M'Orzz

**Well, after a very good response to my SongFic, ****_Love Songs_****, I've decided to write something quite similar. Now, I think that I've said it before; I specialise in writing irregular poetry, with small bits of story in-between. That's what I've done here. I plan on making this a multiple part story – One chapter for each of the kids. (Season 1, not 2)**

_I'm not home,_

_Apparently,_

_Or that's,_

_What I've been told._

I sit and watch my team-mates – My friends. They all laugh, and play. The emotion radiating off them is calming to me. I don't see why I shouldn't consider this home; It's much nicer than my home planet – I mean, I love my sisters, but there are just _too many _of them. Here, it's a nice mix. It's balanced.

_She sits,_

_Across from me,_

_And talks,_

_About how I am feeling,_

_But I don't quite,_

_Understand,_

_Why._

Black Canary means well; She's become like a mother to me. But I don't understand why she thinks that she can understand _exactly _how everybody feels. She can't possibly understand the hurt than Connor feels; The pain that I feel. So, I just go along with it.

_I'm scared,_

_Because they know,_

_My only,_

_Real,_

_Fear._

When I told them my secret, I was so afraid – I thought they would leave me. I thought they would hate me. But they didn't; Or, Wally flinched, but… No – There were no hateful emotions. A little bit of fear, but that was expected. What I didn't expect was the love, practically _radiating _off Connor. And I'm so grateful.

_I can't remember,_

_A time when,_

_I was happier,_

_Than this._

Here, I hate friends; I have family. I have a loving home. I _belong_. And its wonderful.

_I belong_.


	2. Wally West

**And it continues – Last chapter was M'Gann, and this chapter will be Wally. Wally has a pretty… ****_dark _****family life in the comics, so I'll be referencing that, as well as his close relationships with the Rogues.**

**Iris may, or may not, make an appearance.**

_So,_

_When I was,_

_A kid,_

_I used to love,_

_Staying with my friends,_

_My family,_

_Anyone but,_

_Dad._

I can hide it most of the time. I smile – I laugh. I'm happy. But Dick knows. So does Bats. And Barry – Uncle Barry is the one who encourages me to cry. But I don't need to – I have my friends. I have Kaldur, and Dick, and M'Gann, and Connor (to a certain extent, anyway). And I have James, and Hartley! I don't have any need to feel sad. Not at all.

_I love,_

_My Uncle Barry,_

_Because he,_

_And Iris,_

_Protect me._

Aunt Iris is the best! She makes the _best _food – And being married to a speedster, she actually understands our need to eat! And I love her, because even though she came from the same parents that my Dad did… She's actually nice.

_I feel bad,_

_When I have to hit them,_

_Because I,_

_Love them,_

_Because they,_

_Understand,_

_What it's like to,_

_Be,_

_Different._

They may be Trickster and Piper in costume, but most of the time, to me, at least, they're just James and Hartley. I've been friends with Trickster since I first got into the business! Though I don't appreciate the nickname 'Baby Flash' – I'm no child. But those two; They really get me. Of course, Barry doesn't encourage me to hang with them. He's happier for me to be friends with Dick – Now _that's _a screwed-up kid. Not as screwed up as James, of course, but _still_…

_In this room,_

_I feel,_

_Comfortable,_

_At ease,_

_Happy._

I'm grateful to have such a great girlfriend; Sure, she hates me – And makes it known on a regular basis. But at the same time, we work well together. She keeps me… stable.

_I love this life._


	3. Connor Kent

**Connor is a bit… difficult. He's a bit hard to understand, though I ****_do _****have an opportunity to use BIG words, because I assume that the Genomes gave him a high vocabulary. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of… angst – Please don't flame me about it; He's an angsty kid!**

**In the comics, it is made reference that he stayed with the Kents for a while, and that he was afraid of the dark. **

_I don't understand,_

_Why,_

_He doesn't accept me,_

_Just because,_

_The Genomes,_

_Appropriated him,_

_To make,_

_Me._

Not understanding emotions is difficult – My body has all of these… _feelings_… And I don't know what to do with them. Black Canary helps me to understand them; I heard her commenting to Batman and Red Tornado that it was a bit like teaching a child with Aspergers' Syndrome. I don't really know what that is, but it doesn't sound very nice. I think that Superman may have heard her, too, because he started treating me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid. I just don't understand sometimes.

_The first time,_

_I cried,_

_I was alone,_

_I didn't know,_

_What had happened,_

_To make me do this._

After calming down, I'd gone out to see where everybody else was – I was relieved when I saw Black Canary drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen. She had asked what was wrong, and when I answered that I didn't know, she had sighed, come over to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She's a comfortable person, but after she hugged me, I started crying again.

_Why do I,_

_Have these powers,_

_If all they do,_

_Is,_

_Make people,_

_Fear me,_

_Hate me._

Superman always has this look in his eyes when he sees me – It isn't nice. Robin says that he doesn't hate me; So does Batman, Black Canary, M'Gann, Kid Flash – Even Superman himself. But I don't know what else to think. That man on the TV says that I'm a monster; That all metas, all aliens – All people that are just a _little _bit different… are monsters.

_I love,_

_The way she makes me,_

_Feel,_

_But I don't know,_

_Why,_

_She can make me feel,_

_So nice._

Whenever I'm with M'Gann, I don't feel like a monster. I feel like a person – Once, when I commented that with my friends I felt like a 'real boy', Robin, Wally, Artemis and Zatanna had all burst out laughing. Apparently I am like 'Pinnochio' – A puppet who came to life. Honestly, it sounds a bit silly.

_And though I am always a little bit slow,_

_They love me,_

_For who I am._


	4. Artemis Crock

**I was really looking forward to doing Artemis! I'd appreciate a review, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Artemis has a great past to work with in Young Justice (Though it screws with the ****_New 52 Teen Titans_**** timeline), and I hope you enjoy this. **

**And, just to clarify, those who read this ****_do _****know what disjointed poetry is, right? Because a very rude guest reviewer told me that my poetry wasn't poetry, and I'd like to make sure that people are educated as to what it is, if they don't know.**

_My mother,_

_Is a bad,_

_Person,_

_But,_

_My father,_

_Is worse._

I love my family – I really do! But it's hard to lead a good life when your mother is an ex-criminal, your father is an active villain, and your sister is an evil ninja. Of course, when I was young, I didn't notice – But now it's a lot harder to ignore.

_Luckily,_

_Now,_

_I have friends,_

_Who are like,_

_A family._

Spending time with my team-mates is something that I look forward to _all the time_! And when it comes, I am rarely disappointed. I mean, you've got Wally – Crazy Speedster, and his best friend Robin, The Boy Wonder. They're always up to something without us – Sometimes pranks, sometimes missions. And sometimes, I get this sneaking suspicion that they know something the rest of us don't.

_I don't,_

_Cry, _

_Anymore,_

_Because that,_

_Would be,_

_Weak._

I haven't cried in a long time. My Dad always told me: "You _weakling_! Is this what you want people to think? That _I_, TaskMaster, raised a _weakling_!?" And he would rage, and rave, so eventually, I just… stopped.

_I smile,_

_I talk,_

_I study,_

_And now,_

_It actually means,_

_Something._

Because before, when I did all ofr those things, it wasn't for a future – Dad made sure of that. He was just training me; Preparing me to take over for him when he got too old, just like Jade with Mum. But now that I'm with Young Justice; Now that I have my friends, all of the work is for me.


End file.
